


托特纳姆有话说

by LimeCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, English Premier League, Fluff, M/M, Monologue, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: Something fluffy.
Relationships: Arsenal F.C. (Character)/Tottenham Hotspur F.C. (Character)





	托特纳姆有话说

**Author's Note:**

> 非常OOC的摸鱼小段子，时间是18/19赛季。

0

大家好我是托特纳姆热刺，阿森纳的男朋友。（大声

1

你们不要看Ars在德比的时候，怎么说，对我凶神恶煞的，其实他真的好黏人好会撒娇。

唉但也不一定啦，要是我赢了就会连续一周夜里被踹下床，毫无温存可言。

要是他赢了就会在床上一脸得意地蹭我，让人只想把他狠狠干到求饶。

你问我平了怎么办？对不起，打平了的北伦敦德比是没有灵魂的，我们会回家再打一次。

2

没比赛的时候我们会坐火车去到处闲逛，我们都喜欢靠窗的位置，所以只能一人一次轮流来。

轮到我坐窗边的时候Ars就会一路不停地勾引我，往往是一眼窗外都没看就到了。我又不能真的做什么，就极其痛苦。

Ars坐窗边的时候呢，耳机一带胳膊肘一撑，谁都别想打扰小少爷自我沉醉。拉拉手都不让，一眼也不看我。

好过分啊！

3

Ars喜欢草莓味的冰激凌。一点都不意外，他就像草莓冰激凌一样又凉，又沙沙软软，又酸酸甜甜。

是真的，我每天都尝。

我吃什么？其实我吃Ars小可爱就够了。哦还有他每次一时兴起想吃又觉得不好吃的口味，都归我。

4

Ars太可怜了。其实我也是，因为我们都没有钱。

但他还是要过得更不容易一点，把他一手拉扯大的教授走了，不受老板喜欢，还要被养着给美国那几个球队输血。争四不易，欧战也不易。欧联决赛那晚眼泪汪汪地回来给我表演“生活不易，Ars叹气”，我真的好心疼啊，只能把他委屈得皱起来的脸揉平，亲亲再亲亲。

不得不说，也许作为俱乐部还是有比爱情更重视的东西，就像Ars更希望利物浦赢下欧冠一样。几天之后我输了欧冠决赛，他居然转头就又和切尔西开开心心抱在一起庆祝了。

我才是你男朋友！他前几天才踢了你4-1啊喂！

生活不易，热刺也叹气。

5

Ars的睡相真的好可爱。二战时海布里被炸毁后，整个俱乐部只能暂时搬进白鹿巷。那个时候的Ars比现在看上去小一些，因为寄人篱下总是蹙着眉不言不语，也不和我吵架了。

我偷偷溜进过客房看他睡觉的样子，整个人蜷缩着裹在睡衣里，怀里还抱着白色小兔子玩偶。即使埋在厚厚的被褥里也看得出来他很没有安全感，脸色苍白，可能还在做噩梦。我怎么可能就这么一走了之呢！然后我就坐在地上陪了他一夜。

我们睡一张床以后他就把我当成小兔子玩偶了，每个什么都不做只想抱着睡觉的夜晚最后都会变成我惨遭蹂躏。

6

为什么，为什么全世界都在觊觎我的Ars。你们清醒一点，他只会在我的床上哭。

FIN


End file.
